Brave New World
by Kody Wright
Summary: Charlie Matheson meets Daniel Jackson on her trek to Kill Monroe. Soon, Daniel discovers there might be able to restore power to the gate. Jack's clone finds out the Patriots are actually the Goa'uld. Miles and Rachel soon discover we are not alone. AU/cross over between SG-1 and Revolution. SG-1 heavy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a cross over between _Stargate SG-1 _and _Revolution_.

**Prelude: **

When the blackout hit the only member of SG-1 on earth was Daniel Jackson. Colonel Carter was on Atlantis, Vala was visiting relatives, Colonel Mitchell was off world with another team, Teal'c had returned to his home planet for family reasons.

General Jack O'Neill was in DC when the blackout hit, he was murdered in the evacuation as he stumbled across the plans to send the president to Cuba.

Daniel found himself alone with Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman, as his only connection to the old days. Fifteen years had passed since the blackout with also took out the gate stranding Daniel on earth with no hope of getting help.

SGC closed down and was abandoned with a useless gate and the men went about their own way upon realizing they were now trapped in a world with no electricity and no means of operating the gate.

Chapter 1

**15 Years since Blackout**

In a small town in the Plains Nation, Dr. Daniel Jackson had settled in as the town teacher. He kept his past hidden, never allowing anyone to get too close. He found it was better that way for no one would believe him anyways. He had no idea what caused the blackout, it wasn't the gate...That much he was sure...But what did cause it he only guess for whatever happened was beyond his comprehension.

Deep down inside Daniel wished more than anything that Sam was with him on earth. At least, he would have a chance at finding out what had happened but with no crack-scientist to investigate the blackout he was as in the dark as everyone else.

The power surge that happened recently did catch his attention. It meant the power could be turned back on and thus it had to be man-made. He had no idea what was behind the blackout but knew it could be reversed, meaning power could be restored to the gate and he could finally dial Atlantis and find Sam.

Daniel heard that Jack had died after the blackout hit from a mutual friend. He had no idea how Jack died but figured it was beyond anything he could have done to help the man. The whole government collapsed, starvation and mass death soon followed. After spending countless missions saving earth from alien threats the biggest threat came from within. Who could have believed that an entire nation would collapse when the lights when off and didn't come back on?

Daniel taught in a one-room schoolhouse. He stood in the door, leaning against the frame as he watched the children leave at the end of the day. He wore brown twill trousers and a white shirt. A matching twill coat kept him warm. His hair was short with some gray on the sides. His face was clean shaven and his glasses taped together on the side after suffering a break.

No one would have guessed that the teacher was once a member of an elite military team that went off world and fought alien aggressors and exposed false gods.

The town supported many tribes of Indians as well as Spanish speaking immigrants. Daniel was fluent in all local languages which earned him much respect from the locals.

As he watched the children disperse he noticed a young woman walking through the town street alone. It was odd for most knew a lone trek on foot could be deadly. He watched from afar, studying the blonde-haired young woman who seemed a bit out of touch at the moment.

Charlie Matheson was on a mission of her own, she was going to kill Sebastian Monroe if it was the last thing she did. She walked through the town, a cross bow slung over her shoulders. She looked about for any signs of trouble and noticed a man standing in the door of the local schoolhouse.

Her eyes settled on Daniel, she had a look that gave warning to all that she was in no mood to be amused. She walked by him without a word.

Daniel decided to follow the stranger; he stepped out from the schoolhouse and kept Charlie in view.

Charlie soon realized she was being followed. She ducked into an alley way with intentions of interrogating the stranger. She was confident in the training Miles had taught her. Surely, she could handle herself.

Daniel followed cautiously into the alley. He found himself under attack from behind. He swiftly took Charlie down to the ground and secured her from harming him.

Charlie was shocked by how fast Daniel had taken her down. Only person she could think of that could move that fast was Miles. She instantly realized the man had military training.

"Get off of me," she demanded.

Daniel let her go and stood back up, he held up his hands as a truce, "Easy, kid."

Charlie steadied herself; she was unsure just why the stranger was following her. She looked him over for weapons and didn't see any.

"What do you want?"

Daniel asked, "I was wondering why you are walking into town alone. That's rather dangerous, don't you think?"

"I can handle myself," she insisted.

Daniel bit his bottom lip, "Yeah...I can see that."

Charlie rebutted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Daniel shrugged, "It was kind of easy taking you down, kid."

"I'm not a kid," she informed.

"You're what? Twenty?" he laughed. He held up his hands, "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. Just...I'm over fifty and that makes you half my age." He stuck out his hand, "I'm Daniel Jackson. I'm the town teacher."

Slowly Charlie took the hand and greeted him, "I'm Charlie Matheson."

"Nice to meet you," he assured and smiled. "So, why are you way out here by yourself?"

"I have my reasons," she told him.

She seemed angry to him, very angry. He didn't know why but the last name peaked his interest.

"Matheson? Any relation to General Matheson of the Monroe Republic?" he asked.

"Nope," she flatly lied.

Daniel could see a lie when it was before him. He was keen to telling lies from truth especially after the last fifteen years. He decided not to push it.

"Oh," he shrugged, "Just wondering. So, where are you from, Charlie?"

"Monroe Republic," she informed.

"That's a long walk from here," he told her.

She agreed, "Yeah...It is." She wasn't sure why she was speaking to the man, he seemed different somehow. Perhaps it was the name, Daniel. Her late brother was named Daniel. Maybe she was just more sentimental than she thought.

"You need a place to stay tonight?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she assured.

He disagreed, "No, not out here and alone. You can spend the night at my place tonight if you wish."

She asked, "Why would I do that?"

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know...Maybe you could just trust me? I'm willing to trust you, Charlie."

"In exchange for what?" she asked.

Daniel insisted, "Nothing. I'm offering you my hospitality because it's a civil thing to do. I'm a teacher...I teach the kids in this town. I'm not going to try anything on you but I can't guarantee that some of the men here won't."

Charlie's eyes locked unto his bright blue eyes. She wasn't sure who Daniel Jackson was but he reminded her of Aaron…Someone who was much brighter than the average person. Slowly she nodded.

"I don't have a place to stay tonight," she stated.

"You're welcome to stay at my place for the evening," he offered once more.

"Okay," she agreed. "But if you try anything on me..."

"I won't," he assured.

"Okay," she agreed and started to walk out of the alley. "So, where can I get something to eat here?"

Daniel offered, "I'll buy." He walked up beside her. "But you have to tell me why you are walking out here by yourself."

She looked at him and batted an eye, "I'm going to kill a man."

"Who?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Sebastian Monroe," she smirked.

"He's still alive?" asked Daniel.

"Not after I'm done," she huffed and walked by him.

Daniel exhaled, "Hell has no fury like a woman scorned." He walked after her wondering if perhaps he just stumbled into something bigger than he.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlie walked into Daniel's small home. It was pleasingly decorated with a frontier style. On the fall wall was a hand painting of a cabin in the woods by a pond. Pictures of his old friends were placed about the home.

Charlie picked up the old photo of Sam Carter. She looked at the picture and curiously asked him about it.

"Your wife?" she wondered.

Daniel shook his head, "No, she was a close friend." He then picked up a picture of Sh'are and handed it to Charlie, "This was my wife."

Charlie gasped at the old photo, "She's very beautiful. Where was she from? She doesn't look like she would be from around here."

"Abydos," he informed. "She wasn't from around here."

"Oh, wasn't that in Egypt?" she asked.

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "You know about Egypt?"

"My Dad taught me about it...And what the world was like before the blackout," she admitted. She looked at Daniel suddenly realized why she found herself trusting him...He reminded her of her father, Ben Matheson. He had the same calm demeanor, same body language and same bright blue eyes.

"Your dad sounds like a good man," stated Daniel.

She nodded, "He was."

He sighed, "I'm sorry for your lose."

She handed the picture back, "We've all had loses. First my dad died and then my brother, Danny."

Daniel placed the picture back, "Something are beyond our control...But not always..." he told himself.

"So," Charlie sat down on the sofa, "tell me about yourself."

Daniel shrugged and spouted off his normal rhetoric, "I'm a professor of archeology, I speak twenty-eight languages, I used to work for the Air Force and now...I spend my time teaching kids."

"What did you do for the Air Force?" she wondered.

Daniel saw no harm in exposing the old program, for he exposed it many times while in a drunken stupor only to be laughed at.

"I was part of an elite military team then went off world to other planets and fought aliens," he said in a monotone voice.

She gave a cockeyed look; "What?" she asked.

"I went off world in this thing called a Stargate...The Air Force ran it out of Cheyenne Mountain and I met aliens. My wife was an alien. A false god killed her...I killed him."

"Okaay," Charlie thought for sure she had stumbled upon someone who was insane, "aliens...From another planet?"

Daniel shrugged, "It was before the blackout...The government had a lot of top secret projects...I suspect one of those projects is responsible for the blackout but I wasn't privy to that information," he assumed. "It has to be man-made but without Sam...I can't figure it out."

"Sam?" asked Charlie who was now wondering if maybe there was such a program for her own mother caused the blackout and admitted it was a government top secret project.

"Sam Carter...My friend...She was a scientist...She would have been able to figure it out and find a way to reverse it," he stated assured.

"Your friend is dead too?" she asked.

"No, Sam is on Atlantis," he informed. "You want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"I'm fine," replied Charlie, "Atlantis?"

Daniel nodded, "Ah-ha, Plato's Atlantis was an alien city the Ancients built."

"The 'Ancients'?" she asked.

"The people who built the Stargate," explained Daniel. "Hungry? I can get a sandwich," he offered.

"Um," she wasn't sure if she should stay for the tale was just so tall and yet her own tale was just as incredible. She decided to entertain him just too see if there was any remote possibility he was telling the truth. "Sure," she replied.

"Come into the kitchen and I'll make us something to eat," Daniel motioned for her to follow him.

She followed him into the next room and found a contemporary kitchen with a wood-burning stove as heat and cooking utility. Daniel started to gather up some food to prepare. He spoke as she sat at the table and listened.

"You see, it all started in Egypt in a dig in 1924. A professor had found this giant ring but no one knew how to operate it," he started.

Charlie sat quietly and listened for the next half an hour as Daniel told the story of the gate and of the SGC. He finished preparing the food and sat down across from Charlie with own plate after placing a plate before her.

He assured, "I'm not the greatest cook but it should do." He lifted his cup of coffee and motioned, "Cheers."

She lifted her own cup with the most disturb look upon her face and mimicked the motion. She wasn't sure if he was insane, telling the truth or just making up wild stories to entertain her. She said nothing and quietly ate her food.

Daniel chatted away thankful that someone was willing to at least listen to his stories with judging him as insane. He spoke with mouth full.

"Did I tell ya about the Replicators?" he asked.

"Nope," she shook her head eyes wide.

Daniel gulped down his food and continued, "The Replicator's are artificial life form...An A.I. They can make these nano-bots that can make larger more complex...Things. They look like bugs."

"Artificial Intelligence?" she asked.

"Yup," he nodded, "nasty things too."

"Like nanotechnology?" she asked alarmed.

He nodded, "Yup, Sam was able to defeat them."

She gasped, "Your friend Sam could defeat nanites?"

Daniel asked, "Yeah...Why? I honestly didn't think you were paying that much attention to me."

Charlie asked, "She found a way to switch off nanies without harming the environment?"

Daniel asked, "Why would naniets harm the environment?"

Charlie let out a slow sigh; she spoke slow and clear, "What if I told you I know what caused the blackout?"

Daniel shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

She shook her head, "It's not a guess. I know what caused it...Nanotechnology caused it. In the air there are these tiny machines that absorb electricity. They only have two commands...Absorb energy and multiply."

Daniel let out a sigh, "Well, then we're pretty screwed. Without the gate I can't find Sam. She would be our best shot at stopping them. How would you know this?"

"Because my mother invented them," she admitted with a tear running down her cheek.

Daniel asked, "Why would anyone invent something like that?"

She confessed, "It was supposed to be for medical purposes but the government got a hold of it and made it into a weapon..."

"And they deployed it," he stated with a depressed look. "Of course they did...Who else would be that stupid? Of all stupid ass things the government has done...This one took the cake."

Charlie agreed, "Yeah...It was stupid. We tried to turn them off but..."

Daniel asked, "But what?"

"Randall...His name was Randall Flynn and he set off the nukes when we tried to turn it off. We tried to stop it by turning the nanites back on but we were too late."

Daniel wasn't sure who Randall Flynn was but understood only a rogue arm of the government would destroy two cities full of civilians on its own shores. His suspicions about the nukes were just verified.

He asked, "You believe me about the gate then?"

Charlie asked, "Do you believe me about the nanotech?"

"I do," he affirmed. "It's only thing that makes sense. Where is your mom? I need to speak to her...Maybe she can help me find a way to get power to the gate?"

Charlie shook her head and laughed, "Prove to me this gate exist and then I think about it."

"Okay," he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Daniel led Charlie across town. She wondered if she had fallen into a trap for she assumed they would be going to a place called the "SGC." Instead they went to another home.

"I thought you were going to take me to see this Stargate?" she asked annoyed.

"It's in Cheyenne Mountain," he reminded.

"Where is Cheyenne Mountain?" she asked.

"Colorado," he replied.

"You have got to be kidding me," she huffed. "I'm not going all the way to Colorado."

"Which is why I thought I would bring you to someone I used to work with that could verify it before you went," he suggested.

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes keeping herself alert to danger.

Daniel knocked on the door and his old friend Walter Harriman opened it. Walter wore jeans and a red flannel shirt to keep warm. His hair was slightly longer and combed over on top, he was unshaven. His blue eyes danced upon seeing Daniel at his door. He lit right up in surprise.

"Dr. Jackson...Wow, what a day this has been. Come on in," he opened the door for his friend.

"Thanks Walter," Daniel nodded and stepped inside. "I brought a friend..." he tailed off upon see a younger version of Jack standing before him. He could only conclude it was Jack's surviving clone.

"You're...What are you called now?" asked Daniel. "John?"

"Jack," he answered. He carried the same demeanor of predecessor. He looked just like Jack but about younger.

Charlie asked, "Who is that dude?"

"Oh," Daniel was brought out of his shock, "This is my friend Walter and that's Jack's clone."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why did you tell her that?" he huffed.

"I told her everything," he shrugged.

Jack asked, "Why?"

Daniel shrugged, "Why not?"

"You were sworn to secrecy, Daniel." He pointed towards his head, "The memories are all still in there."

Charlie asked confused, "Clone?"

Daniel explained, "Yeah, the Asgard...They stole older Jack's ass and made...His ass. Downloaded him with all of Jack's memories, personality, everything...He's an exact copy." He looked upon the clone of his old dead friend, "Ya, know...Sam is right...You really do look like MacGyver."

He rolled his eyes, "Great...So, Walter tells me Sam was off world when the blackout hit."

Daniel nodded, "Yup."

"Any idea how to reach her?" he asked hoping to find some way of getting to Sam.

"I might," he gave a slight grin. He then curiously asked, "Why?"

"Come on, Daniel...It's been fifteen years and power never went back on. Batteries don't even work. If anyone can figure this out...It's gonna be her."

Daniel asked, "So, after fifteen years you suddenly decided to find Sam?"

"Yeah," he grudgingly agreed.

"Why?" asked Daniel.

Jack's shoulders slunk, "I told you...The power."

"Just the power?" asked Daniel very much aware that Sam and Jack had a relationship prior to the blackout.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Jack admitted. "We need Carter if we are gonna find out how to get the power back on. Are you with me or not, Daniel?"

"Oh, I'm with you," he grinned. "I wouldn't miss this." He then motioned towards Charlie, "Her mother is responsible for the blackout. Nanites are causing it."

Jack looked at her, "Nanites?"

Charlie nodded.

"Nanites?" Jack asked again.

Charlie nodded, "My mother invented them." She then asked Daniel, "Who is MacGyver?"

Jack lifted a finger, "Never use that name in front of me again. Charlie? Short for?"

"Charlotte," she informed.

"Charlie," repeated Jack, "Where can I find your mother?"

"Why would I tell you that?" she asked.

His mouth dropped and he answered slowly, "Because I asked you too."

"Why?" she wanted to know. "We tried to turn the power back on and failed. What makes you think you can do it...Jack Clone."

"It's Jack O'Neill," he informed. "Apparently...I became a general."

Charlie miffed, "My uncle was a general too."

"Who is your uncle?" asked Jack.

"Miles Matheson," she stated.

Jack's eyebrow lifted, "Oh, the crazy guy."

Charlie defended, "My uncle is not crazy."

Jack countered, "He was a tyrant…Along with that other fruitcake, Monroe."

Charlie conceded, "Okay, Monroe is crazy but not my uncle."

Jack huffed, "He killed woman and children."

Charlie rebutted, "It was Monroe who killed woman and children...My uncle tried to stop him but he couldn't."

Jack asked, "Why the hell not?"

"Monroe has turned out to be much harder to kill than I initially thought," she admitted.

"Well great," spouted Jack. "Next time the Goa'uld try to invade earth we know who to sick on them."

"You mean...Everything he said was real?" she asked.

Jack assured, "Daniel is a man of many things...A liar is not one of them." He scolded Daniel, "And you were sworn to secrecy."

"Secrecy Jack? That only applies if the government doesn't collapse," informed Daniel.

Jack spouted, "Yeah, well I got some news for ya...Apparently, they didn't."

"What?" asked Daniel.

Jack informed, "I can across a few on the east coast...The call themselves 'Patriots' and claim the government is still intact. I don't know who they are but they are not the federal government."

"You know of the 'Patriots'?" asked Charlie.

Jack nodded, "Oh, yeah...Real piece of work those guys." He dug a note out of his pocket and handed it to Daniel. "What's it say, Daniel?"

Daniel spotted the Eye of Ra and the writing was in Arabic. His eyebrows lifted. 

"It's in Arabic...It says 'First stage completed'." He then went on and added, "It's the Eye of Ra as the seal."

"Goa'uld?" asked Jack.

He shrugged, "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Goa'uld?" asked Charlie.

Jack explained, "Snakes that take a host against their will, they like to dress up and play god."

"Jack," Daniel cautioned, "The Goa'uld have wanted to take over earth for a long time. What if they found the nanites had taken out our defenses and decided to use it to their advantage? They could easily take any host, hide in plain view. They could use our people against us. We would be powerless to stop them without the gate. We barely stopped them when we had the gate."

"It makes sense," agreed Jack. "My processor was killed in DC. He was shot in the back. I think he might have stumbled across something."

"I know he was murdered," admitted Daniel. "I assumed it was due to the collapse and people going nuts when the food supply ran out."

"I think he knew something," Jack informed. "He would have gotten out of there and to the safety of the cabin...Gotten you and Walter to the cabin. Hell, he would have gotten a way off this rock and found Carter."

"You're right," nodded Daniel. He looked upon Jack's clone and stated, "I guess you will have to be Jack now and do the things he can't."

Jack laughed, "Ya know, Daniel...I tried to live the last twenty years as a different man. Trying very, very hard not to be Jack O'Neill and carve out my own life. I found that even though I am just a copy...I'm still Jack O'Neill and no matter how hard I tried not to be him...I still end up being him."

Daniel assured, "Well, right now...The world could use Jack O'Neill. Maybe Loki screwed up on purpose...Maybe he knew the world would need Jack O'Neill at a later time."

"You think Loki screwed up on purpose?" asked Jack. "That's why I was only a teenager when he finished making my ass?"

"You're an adult now, Jack. If older Jack had lived he would be in his seventies...You're what...Forty? Maybe Loki knew what he was doing all along. Maybe Thor knew too."

Jack pondered in thought, "Ya know...I wouldn't put this past his little gray ass."

Daniel suggested, "Maybe you weren't an accident after all?" suggested Daniel. "Maybe the Asgard left us with you for a reason, Jack. If the Goa'uld have covertly invaded earth...Which would their MO...Earth would need your leadership in defeating them."

"What if you're wrong?" asked Jack unsure.

Daniel shrugged, "What have we got to lose, Jack?"

Jack nodded, "I see your point."


End file.
